All I Ask of You
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori only wants one thing. Deidara's total and utter submission. Is that really too much to ask for? Lemony goodness! Thanks from BomberBrat for 103 favorites!


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:** Watched 300 with my Kisame the other day, and plagiarized a line to write this. This is for all of you lovely fans! Brat is now on the favorites list of 103 people! yay! You like me, you really like me! hahaha Anyways dearies, I hope you enjoy the smut!

-----------------------------------

**All I Ask of You**

-----------------------------------

Silently the redhead crept to the side of his partners bed, sliding under the blankets gracefully. Undetected by the beds owner. Gently he pushed the long golden hair from his way, to run his tongue softly along the perfect ear nestled snugly amidst the silky mess.

"Wake up, Deidara"

The blond shuddered, stirring from his peaceful slumber. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he could feel the long slender fingers of his master ghost down the bare skin of his side. It only made him shudder more. Sasori's little game always began this way.

Inevitably it would follow the same course it always did, and soon Sasori would be asking Deidara to do the one thing he just couldn't bring himself to, no matter how much he wanted the older man. The gentle teasing would stop, and the puppet master would slink back to his own bed, leaving the blond alone, and painfully hard. With no options, but to slip away, and not so secretly relive himself.

In the end, after he had cum thinking of so many dirty things Sasori could have done to him. He was left with nothing but regret. His pride just wouldn't let him submit, and do what Sasori wanted, it was far to degrading.

Just thinking about the soft touches his master graced him with, was enough to make him painfully hard in a matter of seconds. But he wouldn't break, he would hold onto his pride until the end.

Needless to say with Sasori's fingers sliding so fervidly over his skin, his pants had already grown rather uncomfortably tight.

It seemed that tonight, his master was in a unusually generous mood. One of his skilled hands finding it's way to Deidara's clothed erection, his fingers rubbing small circles around the base, and trailing slowly to the cloth covered head to circle it teasingly.

Deidara's breath was growing ragged as those fingers trailed ever higher, reaching the waistband of his pajama pants, sliding them down to his knees along with the boxers he wore underneath.

Freeing his throbbing organ from it's cotton prison, his pale supple ass now exposed to the chill of the night air. His mind went blank as he felt Sasori's hand wrap around the leaking appendage, as the redhead roughly ground his own clothed erection against the crack of his bare ass.

Deidara couldn't help but to moan, this was as far as they had ever come without Sasori asking what he knew would eventually be asked. The most the redhead had ever teased him, he had never even had the privilege of a simple kiss. Why he wanted this sadistic bastard so much, was beyond him.

But that hard cock rubbing against him, nothing but centimeters of fabric separating it from his bare skin, it was too much. His resolve couldn't stand up to this, and he knew, that no matter how much pride he had. Tonight he may not make it.

The redhead only wanted one thing after all. If he just gave in, this torture would end, and finally he would have his master filling him, fucking him silly, he needed it to happen, his pride could go to hell.

He gave up, he was ready to submit. When Sasori asked, this time he was going to give in without a second thought.

Sasori's skilled hand worked its way slowly to the head of his erection, ghosting over the tip tantalizingly. Deidara held his breath, knowing all to well what was coming next. The moment he would break was drawing ever closer.

Just as he had expected, the redhead stopped moving, his touches ceasing. His hand lingering for moment, before pulling away completely. Those toxic lips at his ear only seconds later, cooing the words he dreaded hearing venomously.

"You can make this stop, Deidara"

The blond shivered as those lips moved against his ear, parting to let that torturous tongue slip out and gently lick the skin beneath it.

"I can be a kind master, Deidara"

Hands ran softly through his hair as that velvety tone grew darker, huskier.

"All I ask is that you kneel"*

This was it, the most shameful moment of his life. His pride was broken.

Raising to his knees he bowed his head until it touched the soft mattress below him, closing his eyes he sighed. Bowing before the man who would soon truly be his master, just as he was asked.

He could almost feel the redhead beaming with victory. Sasori chuckled his pride obviously swelling with his defeat of the blond. Deidara felt fingers brush the hair away from the back of his neck, as the puppet master leaned over him, placing a small kiss on the soft skin.

He cried out as seconds later, sharp teeth pierced the sensitive flesh. His toes curled as his body burned with anticipation as the teeth dug deeper into his skin, he knew exactly what was happening, he was being marked.

He belonged to Sasori now. He felt the older man pull away, fingers gently brushing over he wound he had just inflicted, as if satisfied with his work.

Gently those fingers came to his chin, cupping it gently and signaling him to rise. Deidara looked to the older man, lust obvious in his eyes. The sadistic smirk that painted the redheads features only growing at the sight.

"Finally, was that really so hard, brat?"

Deidara lowered his eyes, shaking his head. Sasori only chuckled more.

"Good boys get rewards, come here Deidara"

The blond obeyed silently, sighing as Sasori pushed him down to the bed beneath him, straddling the blushing bomber and running his hands softly over the burning cheeks, Deidara was trying so desperately to hide. An amused smirk on his face, as he inched ever closer to the blonds perfect lips, claiming them gently.

Deidara's heart was racing, he was more than excited as his masters lips connected with his own, surges of electricity were coursing through him at an alarming pace.

He parted his lips without hesitation, running his tongue softly along the redheads lips, begging the older man to taste him. Sasori obliged, his gentle kiss growing rough, and desperate as his tongue invaded the younger mans mouth, exploring and tasting every inch.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips impaitently against the puppet masters, the friction of Sasori's clothed erection brushing against his own driving him mad with desire. He had waited long enough for this moment, broken through his own pride and submitted, but still Sasori was dragging this out.

Moving so slowly it was almost unbearable, he needed this, he needed the older man to speed it up and just take him already!

"Danna! please, un....just... fuck me.. already!"

He managed to breathe his plea out in between rough kisses, when the last word fell from his lips he cried out, Sasori biting his mouth closed, sinking his teeth into the soft lips until they bled.

"Tsk, tsk brat, you're not the only one who has been waiting you know"

Deidara lowered his eyes. Tears of pain pricking at his vision. Softly a hand brushed those tears away, and a gentle kiss was placed on his abused lips.

_"The frustration of waiting will only make the end, all the sweeter my pet. You'll see"_ The redhead whispered sweetly against his lips.

Moving himself reluctantly away from the blond, to remove his own clothing and pull Deidara's off from where it had pooled around his knees. Returning to his previous position, straddling the younger man.

Rubbing his now bare erection against the blonds. The absence of that few centimeters of cloth, making the action feel ten thousand times more intense than it had.

Softly Sasori kissed Deidara's cheeks his lips, his chin. Working his way down the flawless line of the bombers jaw, to settle at his neck. Deidara pulled the mess of hair away from Sasori's goal, exposing his neck to the older man, an act of total submission. Sasori chuckled as he marked Deidara again, his teeth piercing and slicing through the tender flesh with ease.

The blond moaned as Sasori tore at his neck, almost as though he were trying to devour him, to kill him. He wasn't afraid, to Sasori, this was an act of dominance, a sign of Deidara's total surrender to his will. This mark would undoubtedly scar, and forever show the world that Deidara belonged to him.

The thought was incredibly arousing. His pride cast aside, Deidara was more than willing to be claimed, in fact he wanted it.

Smiling the puppet master pulled away, admiring his handiwork a moment before continuing his ministrations. His hands wandering feverishly over Deidara's smooth pale chest, gently following every curve to it's end. The bomber shivered, trying his best to bite his already bleeding lips, and stay silent.

He trusted his master, and he had said it would be worth it to wait.

So patiently, he would do just that.

His breath hitched as Sasori's hands found their way to his nipples, teasing and pinching the perky buds softly. His eyes entranced, watching every reaction the bomber gave him. Satisfied he continued downwards, moving to face the blonds leaking erection his tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum glistening on the tip.

Deidara moaned loudly, bucking his hips into the new sensation, he wanted more.

Sasori just chuckled, taking the head into his mouth and rolling his tongue skillfully around it. The blonds hands flailing wildly and looking for something, anything to clutch onto as his body was filled with fire, he had never felt anything so intense. Even pleasing himself with the mouths in his hands was nothing compared to the feeling of that venomous mouth wrapped so deviously around his cock. Those slender fingers fiddling so devilishly with his balls.

Trailing farther and farther down, until they were pressed against his entrance, already slick with saliva. He had been so caught up in the thrill of it all he almost hadn't noticed as they pushed inside of him, stretching him out, preparing him for the moment he had been dying for.

Deidara thrust his hips into the glorious feeling of the fingers inside of him, his anticipation building, his body aching for those fingers to be replaced with what he wanted.

Soon they withdrew from him, and the object of his desire was pressed roughly against his entrance.

"You want this, don't you brat?"

The blond nodded his head furiously, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes, his voice failing him. Sasori chuckled, easing himself inside of the bomber slowly, relishing the sweet sounds that spilled from his lovers lips. Pulling out of Deidara almost completely, Sasori paused he wanted to hear how much Deidara wanted this.

The younger man groaned in protest as Sasori sat still, unmoving. Desperately he tried to force the other back inside of him, his hips thrusting wildly upwards. Defeated, he forced his voice to work.

"God..dammit...Sasori..fuck me, un!"

The redhead smiled sadistically as he thrust back into his lover with all the force he could muster, the blonds eyes rolling back in his head as he slammed against that sweet spot deep inside of him.

"Harder!....D-danna!"

Deidara's hands had found a home on Sasori's shoulders, his grip was bruising as the puppet master continued to slam into him, the fire in his body blazing out of control every movement of his masters hips brushing against that bundle of nerves that would soon send him over the edge and into oblivion.

Soon, Sasori was pounding into him so hard it almost hurt, he couldn't have cared less. The pleasure was so overwhelming, it was making his head spin, he was dizzy, light headed, almost as if he were drunk.

He never wanted to be sober again if it felt this good to be intoxicated.

His eyes went wide as he felt his masters hand wrap around his neglected member, stroking him fast and hard. The fire inside of him blazing beyond control, consuming him completely, spreading to every inch of his body. He swore he could even feel it in the roots of his long golden hair.

He was being devoured, by his pleasure, by his master.

His vision went white, and he felt himself explode, all of his adrenaline rushing to his head his body burning so intensely it hurt, his toes curling and his breath stopping. This was what it felt like to explode, what it felt like to be his art, only Sasori could have made him experience such a feeling.

He shuddered as he felt the hot sticky seed of his master fill him, while his body still convulsed from the intensity of his orgasm.

Sasori rolled off of the blond chuckling in content. Laying at his side and running his long fingers through Deidara's now tangled mess of hair.

"You're simply stunning like this, pet. Flushed and covered in your own cum, I've never seen such a beautiful piece of art"

Deidara sighed, at a loss for words.

Closing his eyes, he decided he was done, it was getting hard to keep them open anyways.

But Sasori had been right, it was worth every second of waiting. Fuck pride, he would never fight his master's will again

The reward for submission was far too sweet

--------------------------------------------------------------

I fucking hate this god damned laptop keyboard! AGHHHHHH!

Anyways hope you liked it loves! Thanks for all of your support, my dear fans!


End file.
